Taken By His Darkest Desire
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Lonely and shy Owen tries to evade his chief bully Kenny while struggling with a conflicted crush on his tormentors. He gets more than he feared and anticipated. This is a BOYxBOY slash story.Owen/Kenny. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. This is my first fanfic based on the film.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello fellow_ Let Me In fans. _This is my first story based off the film, hope you enjoy it._

_Have sought to follow the events in the film along with my own as much as possible._

_In watching the film, I noticed how it was hinted that Owen might be gay and there are overt sexual overtones in the scenes between his torturers and him._

_I love to know what my readers think, reviews are appreciated._

_P.S. Let me know if you like to see anything happen in the story_.

Two weeks after the mysteriously chilling death of a previous graduate from his school, 12-year-old Owen was feeling emotionally starved and extremely sick of his hometown. Tired of lonesome nights on the Jungle Gym and enduring insults from his _peers_ every day, Owen wanted to swing by the local mini-mart after school and try to forget for one peaceful moment the shit-filled reality his life was. His apartment wasn't a complete mess and his Mom couldn't be bothered to tidy up, yet either way, Owen was happy when he didn't have to be at home enduring her overly-devoted God-fearing rhetoric.

P.E. the very class Owen had always dreaded seemed to be more boisterous than usual, many of the kids excited for swimming, yet Owen decided to move cautiously as he often did. The second row of lockers looked a lot more promising. Besides the usual immature morons propping up the room there were groups of loud, laughing boys having a _good time_ and being nasty. Many of them were scantily dressed in t-shirts and shorts and looked good prospects for a good late-night jerk-off fantasy. When Owen felt horny he wasn't particularly choosy about the face but he did like a tight body with a fine, alluring face and a bubble butt.

As soon as Owen gave his reason to Mr. Zoric to sit out for swimming and settled in to scan the pool for a possible peer to home in on, much to his bad luck immediately. One boy, Kenny, who was there with his two mates kept giving Owen the eye and glaring and whispering with his devious friends. Owen first shot him a bemused smile at him when Zoric demanded he'd do ten laps for trying to feel a girl up and stared at his pissed face which was heavy with angry looking eyes clearly visible on his pale albeit handsome face framed by dark bangs. His swim trunks rode up as he left the pool, revealing a shapely rounded ass and unblemished back. Pale skin and big butts are some of his kinks, so Owen didn't know where to look. After exchanging a few not so friendly glances, Kenny crept up to the lockers and homed in on his favorite prey.

Being an introverted, shy boy, Owen's face became more deathly white than snow when he heard the chillingly familiar voice say "Hey little girl…." Taking this as a very **BAD** sign Owen tried to move out of his reach as he stared openly at Kenny's nipples, which Owen judged to be bigger than his. He could clearly see Kenny's nipples plus a dusting of some light dark chest hairs, and he admitted they looked very tasty. Kenny's face wasn't half bad in fact, all in all, he was a real stunner. He had a tight body and seemed very confident. Owen thought _He's a sick but hot looking asshole._ That was very candid, if Owen played his cards right, he'd at least get the usual punch in the stomach he despised and endured. His cock was hopeful too and Owen could feel it stiffening in his pants. Kenny noticed it too and, when he moved in closer and surreptitiously stroked it through the material of Owen's pants, he knew that he was Dead Meat. They looked each other silently for a while then Owen said: "I-I won't say anything, can't you forget about it?"

Kenny turned to his mates, Mark and Donald, and gave them a cheeky wink then he grabbed Owen by the collar of his shirt and led him to a nearby stall. They slipped into piss-smelling one next to the showers and Kenny's lips smashed into Owen's. Their hands were all over each other. As Owen's hands glided down his tight waterlogged chest to feel his defined nipples, Kenny undid Owen's belt and stuck his right hand down the front of the scared boy's pants. They groped each other getting more and more horny until Kenny stuck his tongue in Owen's left ear and whispered: "I know deep down you've been thinking about me little girl-you want me. We should go to the Boys room next to Cook's class..."

Owen couldn't have been hoping for Mr. Zoric or divine intervention twice. This boy was a creep but HOT! This was just what Owen feared yet wanted and it was going to possibly cost him the price of his virginity. As if the painful wedgie he got wasn't enough of a warning not to show up. Arriving as he ordered, Kenny slipped out the door quietly and they climbed the stairs to the designated restroom which was on the second floor. They dashed into a stall in the bleach-cleaned room and continued where they left off in the locker room. Owen's cock was straining in his pants as Kenny stroked it and he was getting more and more impatient to submit himself for a good solid fucking moment. He seemed in no hurry though. Owen broke off the cock stroking and stood up. Wondering what would happen next, he watched in total awe as Kenny put on that scary yet bewitching stare and began to strip. This boy really knew what he was doing. He moved about very smoothly and intently as he teased Owen with his slow striptease act. It slowly dawned on Owen that he must read a lot of those porn magazines. Owen settled back on the toilet as Kenny revealed his body to him in an agonizingly slow and teasing manner. Once he had removed his shirt, Kenny moved in to give Owen a better look at his gorgeous body. His nipples were naturally firm and round and sat high on his chest that were just inviting Owen to suck. Kenny moved in and straddled Owen's left leg with his thighs sliding his finger up and down his crotch to get them both aroused. Kenny thrust his chest in Owen's face, and he suckled Kenny's nipples, taking each one in turn in both hands. Owen couldn't get enough of his developing, yet noticeable muscles and he called Owen a "Little Girl" as he sucked hungrily on each nipple nipping and sucking and rotating his tongue around the hard, little dark nubs. Kenny moaned and hummed, and Owen could tell that he was as turned on as his victim was. As Kenny moved away from him, Owen felt a pang disappointment which soon faded as he continued his slow erotic routine. Kenny shimmied out of the dark jeans revealing a black pair of briefs hiding the manhood Owen often thought about underneath. Kenny moved in close and indicated that he should lower his underwear. He looked Owen in the eye as he slowly and provocatively rolled down each sock and put them in his shoes. Standing before Owen in only his black cotton briefs Kenny raised his arms up his sides to show his growing muscles and then stuck out his tongue to lick each nipple in turn. Seeing that this was having the desired effect on Owen, Kenny moved in to shuck off his sweater. He ran his fingers over Owen's skinny chest tracing out his pecs and marks. Owen debated on working out regularly to grow stronger and he was no surer of it now. Kenny's roaming fingers found Owen's sensitive nipples and the rubbing and pinching had an immediate effect on his already hard 5" cock. To help Kenny unzipped Owen's pants and stripped off them and the underwear in one impatient movement. Owen's excited cock sprang out, released from the confines of his tight pants.

"Oh, you're a very _cute_ girl!" Kenny snickered admiring the size and skinniness of Owen's aroused member. "I think we're gonna have some fun." At that moment Owen had no idea what Kenny had in mind, but he was up for, or almost used to anything. Kenny stood up again and, as he turned around, Owen saw that his cotton briefs were in fact a tiny G-string at the back. At the center of the narrow waist band there was a small triangle of black lace which descended as a string between his handsome rounded butt cheeks. With Kenny's back to him, he wriggled the waist band down to make it sit below his butt cheeks. Then Kenny turned around to show Owen the front. Owen stared as he slowly moved the front cotton down to reveal a narrow landing strip of black pubic hair. His lower section was still framed by the intimidating manly cock which he now grabbed and removed. Kenny turned again and Owen was transfixed as he peeled down the underwear. With his legs slightly apart, as the string rolled down between his cheeks, Kenny bent forward and the string peeled down to reveal, first the tiny rosebud of his anus and then his full, perfect ass lips. Owen's dick was already dribbling pre-cum at the sight of this _dirty_ display. When he turned back to Owen, Kenny covered his cock with one hand then slid a finger onto the lips which Owen could see was dripping wet. For a few moments Kenny teased him, then he moved in and grasped Owen's throbbing cock with both hands. He saw the frightened boy's dribbling pre-cum and collected some on the end of his finger before delicately inserting it inside Owen's foreskin to lube his swollen tip. Job done, Kenny grasped Owen in both hands and teased him slowly by moving his hands up and down pulling the foreskin back and forward repeatedly revealing and hiding the purple swollen head. Owen was midway between heaven and hell groaning as Kenny continued his skillful manipulation of Owen's throbbing organ.

Just then the restroom door opened and they remained silent for a moment as Kenny put one hand over Owen's mouth as their touching bodies sent impulses that Owen didn't exactly understand. This done, Kenny returned to him and, knelt before Owen he took his cock and aimed it at the wet coated 'O' of his lips. As the big helmet slipped past Kenny's lips, Owen arched his back to move it forward, but he continued the tease as Kenny moved back too. He ran his tongue around the rim of Owen's sensitive meat tantalizingly slowly. He stopped at the ultra-sensitive frenulum which Kenny lapped and tormented with the pointy end of his talented tongue.

Just then Owen heard the door open and the two deviant friends of his came into the restroom. Kenny didn't seem at all fazed and Owen suddenly realized they'd planned this from the beginning. The boys took in the scene before them, their eyes lingering hungrily on Owen's peeking cock and his slender body. Mark remarked: "Well what have we here? Kenny, you've done _very_ well."

At this point Owen realized that this was a set up. Not that he was complaining. In his present horny despondent state things were looking even more grim. A trio of brutal bullies was even scarier than one and it really looked as though they'd have some fun. The boys obviously thought so too. Kenny went off into the left stall to "have a smoke". The other two quickly slipped out of their clothes and, without a word partially naked, took over where Kenny had left off. One of them teased and sucked Owen's cock, while the other one ran his hands appreciatively over the sleek, _girly_ body. As Mark moved in to give Owen a smoldering kiss she pinched and teased his erect nipples with his fingers. Soon both of them were busy between Owen's legs, sucking his balls and running their tongues up each side of his shaft.

Kenny returned with a cigarette and announced "Okay guys, let's take a little time out while we smoke and have a good time with our _girlfriend_ here." At this, the boys quickly finished their joints and Owen was treated to a mind-numbing display as the boys fondled each other's nipples and went down on each other, eating out their naked butts and licking their cocks. Owen found this highly arousing and unbelievable, but as he reached the end of his joint (which Kenny pushed him to try), Owen began to feel a little drowsy and his eyelids began to droop. Owen couldn't understand why he was feeling this way when he was in the harrowing and most arousing situation of my whole life. But before he _fell asleep_, Owen realized that I had been high. He was unnerved and tried to stand but was powerless. The last thing he heard was the boys laughing and giggling.

When Owen woke, he was still feeling light-headed. He shook his head to try to shake off the feeling, but he found that his head was firmly held in some strong red hands. Owen tried to move to get away from this situation. His efforts were useless though, as his whole body was held in a grip. My wrists and were grasped and held behind his back by another pair of hands. As Owen emerged from his stupor, he realized that he was also restrained by a belt around my waist that was also attached to the toilet. Owen felt trapped and vulnerable as he was still naked, and he struggled to escape.

The boys appeared through his still misty vision. They were now dressed in their usual clothes that hugged their bodies like a second skin. Their shirts were tight and were wrinkled at the front with a few noticeable wet spots here and there. Their pants were spotless but their crotches showing. They sported _happy trails_ which began just above their pubic mound and continued between their legs widening at the back to reveal the crack about half of their butt cheeks. They all laughed, and Kenny mocked: "Well Owen, if you're really a boy, we're gonna to have a good time. At least, I know **WE** are. I hope you do too. But, to be honest we don't really give a fuck. You're now our bitch and you'll do as you're told. Whether you like it or not."

"No please!" Owen begged. "Let me go, or I'll have you e-expelled and t-tell on you."

One of the boys, Mark, a 13-year-old Caucasian boy with blonde curly hair and white skin asked. "How the fuck will you do that? You can't even move."

The third boy, Donald, had a average white body with medium-length brunette hair covered by a beanie. "Shut the fuck up!" he ordered. "You'll do as we say, or you'll get some of this." Donald waved a paddle in front of Owen's eyes hung with a thin leather belt.

"Y-you're all c-creeps" Owen stammered. "T-touch me with that and I'll fu-fucking kill you..." Owen opened his mouth to shout for help but Donald moved around behind him and landed a stinging blow across his bare butt with the belt. "Ouch! That hurts." Owen gasped. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, are you crazy? Why are you doing this me? Why are you acting like that with your dicks hanging out?"

"Don't you just love it when they talk dirty?" Replied Donald. "Haven't you worked it out yet, bitch? We own you. You're our _girlfriend_. You're our toy. We can do whatever we like with you."

"Fuck that and fuck you!" Owen cried. "I'm n-nobody's slave. Please let me go and I'll never tell, I swear."

Donald whipped Owen again and said calmly: "Oh, I see we've got some work to do to _teach_ you. Shut your mouth bitch, or we'll have to gag you."

Owen began to cry for help, so Donald slipped a sweaty gym sock over Owen's mouth and tied it at the back. Now Owen could only grunt and moan, so the boys continued. "Now we're going to have some fun with you, little girl." said Mark. These bullies were obviously bent on having some fun with their captive sex _slave_ and there was nothing Owen could do about it. Donald approached Owen with a black sex toy that looked harmless, but when he touched Owen's right nipple, it sparked, and he felt an electric shock. He repeated it on Owen's other nipple. "Ouch! Stop that." Owen tried to scream but the gag silenced his futile protests. The bullies all laughed, and the torture continued. They ran the toy up the insides of Owen's thighs, and it delivered more electric shocks. As they touched the underside of his balls Owen's heart was beating so fast, he thought he'd have a heart attack. When they held the item close to the end of his dick dancing bolts of lightning sprang from it into the sensitive tip and Owen thought he was going to die. He gasped as all the breath left his frail body. His eyeballs had to have been protruding from his head. Owen shook his head violently and wriggled my hips, but they just remained there, laughing at his vulnerability.

Mark knelt in front of Owen and flicked his now flaccid cock with the stock of the belt. "What's this?" he asked. "What use is a puny cock to horny guys like us? It's fucking tiny. Is that the best you can do little girl?"

Kenny said: "Well guys let's see what we can do about that, shall we?" Mark disappeared out of sight behind Owen while Kenny opened a small jar and took a generous handful of a white waxy substance which he began to apply to Owen's genitals. A white hand appeared from behind Owen to take the jar as he watched the Donald fondling his large nuts. He pinched and teased the nut sacks to make them excited then he turned around and twerked his butt cheeks. They wobbled like two enormous water balloons and Owen watched the display both horrified and fascinated, as his cock and balls were being lubed and massaged. Suddenly, Owen felt another greasy finger inserted between his own butt cheeks and realized it was Mark. Instinctively, Owen tried to close his legs to prevent his _invasion_ but he found that they were pinioned by the bonds and frame and he was powerless to prevent Mark from massaging down his butt crack, around his anus and even along the boy's perineum and up between Owen's balls. The two boys slowly oiled and teased wherever they wanted, and Owen was powerless to resist. He struggled in vain but there was nothing he could do to stop them. Owen willed his cock to stay soft to prevent the bullies from having their way with him. But after a while, the treacherous organ inevitably began to swell and stiffen, and Owen was soon staring down at a full mast erection.

The bullies were delighted. Mark produced a measuring tape and announced: "Nine inches guys, this is gonna be fun! It's a thick one too. Six inches. He's a real grower!"

Donald approached and said in Owen's right ear: "Look, little girl. We're all horny, dirty guys. If you _play_ with us, we'll all have lots of fun. You can fuck all three of us-if you can. You'll get off many times and we'll have a laugh at the end of it. What do you think? Will you be good?"

Owen didn't see that he had any choice. If he didn't agree, they'd keep on torturing, beating and taunting him and the gag would stay on. On the other hand, his cock was throbbing, quite hard and ready for some erotic action. If Owen agreed, maybe they'd go easy on him and they could all have a good time. It was a no brainer, so Owen nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I think he's come to his senses," Mark said. "Take the gag off. Let's see what Owen's got to say."

"Okay you win." Owen said reluctantly. "If you stop torturing me, I'll join in and give you whatever you want, and we'll have some _fun_. Can you let me go please?"

"We might, if you're a good girl." Mark said smirking. "Just one thing though. Remember that you're our _girlfriend_. You will address us as Master when you speak. Fail to do it will mean we'll have to punish you. Got it?"

Owen thought _Fuck that! I'm not your sex slave_. Then reason kicked in. _If I continued to fight, they'll make my life hell. But, if I play their game, there was the possibility of lots of fun.  
_  
"Yes, Master." Owen replied. "Whatever you want. W-what do you want me to do for you?"

The boys looked pleased and the gag was removed. The oily massage continued though, and Owen soon realized it was just a sample, a teasing opening foreplay to whatever kinky activities they had in mind. As Kenny continued to pull back Owen's foreskin to its full extent and wanked the slick well-oiled shaft, Owen's brain was now in his dick. Mark inserted a finger into Owen's backside. It was all he could think about. Owen wasn't complaining, but there was no sign of them releasing me from his confines.

While the other two were busy, Donald produced a chain with clips on the ends and clipped them onto Owen's nipples. It hurt like hell and Owen protested but the bullies took no notice and soon he began to enjoy the feeling. Kenny showed him a thick stainless-steel split cock ring. He wrapped it around just behind Owen's balls and locked it into position with a key. It felt heavy and a bit weird, but it wasn't painful. Owen wasn't happy though when Kenny showed him a weight suspended on a chain and clipped it onto a tiny ring underneath the cock ring. The weight was pulling his scrotum downwards and stretching it. He clamped a similar, smaller ring around the base of Owen's penis and slipped a third, even smaller one, just behind the corona. Finally, he attached a leather collar around Owen's neck. There was a chain attached to a ring under Owen's chin.

Mark did something to the frame and pulled the chain towards him and Owen was forced to bend forward into a new locked position with Owen's torso at right angles to his legs. He wondered what was going on, but he soon found out. Mark waved his big white cock in front of Owen's face and asked: "How would you like this up your ass, little girl?"

Owen didn't like the look of the huge cock at all and started to cry desperately. "No! Please keep that thing away from my ass, please. I-I've had never had anything put in my ass." But Mark just laughed and said:

"You'll love it. Just relax!" Mark went around behind Owen and soon he felt it pressing on his anus. Owen clamped down, determined to deny Mark entry but he couldn't hold this for long. Owen eventually felt the ring of muscle relax and the head of the cock slipped inside. Owen tightened the penis again, but it was no use. Mark continued to plunder Owen's virgin chute slipping it slowly in and out. The cock started to warm up and Owen admitted it began to feel good as Mark started to massage his prostate. In his trapped and locked position, Owen could only see what was in front of him. The other two boys treated him to a display of gay lovemaking on the left wall right there. Kenny fingered Donald's slick ass, sliding up and down to tease his inner lips then the urethra and finally he inserted a finger into his ass. Donald writhed and moaned, and Owen watched, fascinated as the show continued. The first finger was joined by another, then another until four fingers were entering and stretching the opening. Kenny continued with this until, when he rubbed Donald's elongated cock with his thumb he moaned and shouted as he experienced a _sweet_ orgasm.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, highly turned on by this display, Owen longed to grasp his cock and bring it to an orgasm but he just couldn't move. As he began to grunt and moan, the two boys before Owen stopped what they were doing and watched as Mark continued his maddeningly slow but effective massage of Owen's prostate until he felt a huge climax rising. Waves and waves of orgasmic sensations crashed through the shy boy's mid-section and throughout his entire body. Owen was gasping for breath. The orgasm was the most intense that he's ever experienced. But surprisingly Owen didn't ejaculate. The boys laughed and went into a giggling discussion about what to do next.

To Owen's relief they returned the toilet seat to its original, they pushed him down on his knees in front of it. Mark sat down on the seat with his legs wide open facing Owen. I looked at his 6" white cock with its plump jet-black outer lips and its delicate contrasting pink thin inner lips spread open like a mouth set against a bed of curly brunette pubes. Owen wondered what devilish scheme Kenny and his friends had in mind.

Owen was soon to find out. Donald jerked Owen's pants down and swung his entire body forward into the right wall. Owen was panting frantically on the wall, his ass inches from the Mark's excited cock. At close quarters Owen could smell the musky spicy odor of his sweat length.

"Eat my dick!" he ordered. Owen hesitated. Then he felt a stinging blow from the switch across his buttocks and a tug on the chain attached to his balls forcing Owen to comply. Kenny pushed the quivering boy further forward and Owen began to lick the offered white cock. To encourage him to greater effort the whip was applied again several times. Although it hurt, Owen could feel his cock harden and he felt more and more turned on. The three cock rings felt strange but as they were constricting his distended cock, they somehow intensified and prolonged Owen's erection. However, in this position there was nothing he could do to give himself some relief. Kenny released Owen's right hand and ordered him to finger and lick the weeping cock at the same time. Disobediently, Owen's hand went to his own throbbing member as he was desperate to get himself off. Again, Owen felt the sting of the switch and a tug on the chain threatening to rip him apart. Owen raised up his dominant hand to stroke his length and Mark moaned with pleasure. Owen applied his tongue in broad nervous flat strokes from the bottom of Mark's length right up to his waiting tip. As Owen sucked and nibbled the swollen tip, Mark mewed and snickered. When Owen inserted his forefinger and found Mark's G-spot, he came hard writhing and thrashing around on the seat.

When he came down from his climax Mark gasped: "Oh that was fucking awesome. I think he's going to be a lot of fun. He deserves a reward for that."

They swiveled Owen on his back again and Mark knelt in front of him to suck Owen's cock. He was very skilled and slipped his lips over Owen's swollen knob to start the blow job. Owen's cock was dribbling copious amounts of pre-cum which he sucked up eagerly inserting her pointed tongue into the gaping eye to extract every drop. As Mark was doing this Kenny secured Owen's right hand again in the cuff so his _Little Girl_ was powerless once again. Owen was so absorbed by the skillful mouth of Mark that he didn't notice until it was done. Mark edged Owen skillfully swallowing his knob right to the back of his throat, sucking Owen and bobbing his head till Owen was close then backing off. Owen bucked his hips in a vain attempt to fuck Mark's mouth harder and finish off but the combination of the restraining straps and his skillful edging kept Owen's orgasm just out of reach. The two rings on his shaft kept it rigid almost to bursting point and now and then Mark would pull down on the chain attached to Owen's balls. It was slightly painful but also stimulating. Owen came close to the edge several times but Mark was watching him carefully and backed off every time. The edging was delicious torture. Part of Owen wished it could go on forever, his young cock however, was determined to cum in the bully's mouth but he was cruelly denied.

Once more they put Owen into the _helpless_ position and released his right hand so he could pleasure Mark's now warm pink cock. Craning his neck, Owen looked up towards Mark's head and saw him massaging his thrilled nipples, pinching and pulling at the dark thick nubs to increase his pleasure. His cock was oozing and Owen enthusiastically lapped up his seed. Mark responded by pulling Owen's head in closer and grinding his cock against the stunned boy's tongue. Owen encircled his hand around Mark's bare length and _boldly_ stroked him enthusiastically. Mark loved it and urged Owen to jack him off harder. Never having done this before Owen wasn't keen, but a few strokes of the switch across his bare ass encouraged him and Owen worked his whole hand around his aroused dick. Owen _fucked_ him furiously with his hand and on finding Mark's G-spot, which he fingered and pressed in deeply, he screamed and shouted as Mark was hit by a massive orgasm. Mark began to squirt huge quantities of jizz from his cock onto Owen's face. Owen couldn't move as he was firmly fixed on the wall. It didn't smell or taste like pee though. Mark's internal muscles squeezed down on Owen's hand so firmly that he thought his fingers would break. Finally, Mark moved away and his place was taken by Kenny who presented his gorgeous entrancing manhood for Owen's attention.

Kenny's penis was a very handsome one. Even with his legs spread wide apart there was very little on show. The outer lips of his ass were very discreet hiding the _pleasure_ within. The inner lips were delicate and well formed. His cock was hooded and hard to see until Owen drew back the hood with his free hand so he could apply his tongue to the protruding tip of the delicious organ. When Owen moved his spellbound tongue onto his cock and tongue fucked him enthusiastically, Kenny bucked and wriggled and came out with the dirtiest language imaginable to urge Owen on. When it came, his climax was anything but hidden. He screamed and moaned obviously utterly consumed by a powerful full body orgasm.

This time they didn't swivel Owen back facing towards the graffiti-covered wall. Owen was firmly held against it with his cock and balls hanging below me. The boys all disappeared out of his line of sight then he felt one of them sucking his cock. Owen had never experienced a blow job in this position before and it felt absolutely fantastic. Owen was absolutely powerless and totally vulnerable but this only served to enhance his young sexual excitement. Soon his cock was rock hard again and he was expecting to cum at any moment.

It didn't happen though. The talented mouth relinquished Owen's dripping tool and he was swung back once again.

They left him alone for a few moments and his cock started to soften. Owen suddenly had the urge to pee.

Owen announced through a spent barely inaudible voice: "You'll have to let me go really soon. I really need to pee."

The boys all giggled at this and started whispering to each other. Owen heard them mention a _Circle Jerk_ and wondered what they were planning.

He soon found out. The crazy bullies released Owen causing him to fall forward so he was kneeling on his knees, biting his lower lip to stifle the pain. Donald spread Owen's _ugly_ coat on the ground and wriggled into position flat on his back directly under the smaller boy. Owen looked at him quizzically, not sure what was expected of him.

"Cum on me you bitch." He ordered. "What did ya think a circle jerk is? The other two boys giggled uncontrollably at Owen's embarrassment and naive confusion.

_Oh shit_! Owen thought._ Don't these assholes ever take a break_?

Kenny produced another instrument of torture - a ping pong bat but with a red rubber paddle. He walloped Owen across the butt with it and Owen could feel the skin glowing. Kenny waited for a minute or so then he delivered another stinging slap on the other cheek.

"You scared little bitch, what are you waiting for?" he demanded. "You heard him. He wants you to cum on her." Kenny rained down a series of stinging slaps from the bat on Owen's sorry ass and he felt forced to comply.

"Yes Master." Owen gasped and let loose three shots of hot cum onto the curly blonde boy's face. He wriggled forward, opening his mouth to receive the white liquid as if it was soda pop. The other two boys were hooting with laughter.

When Owen had finished, they tipped him back up into the vertical again. "Does that feel better bitch?" Mark asked beading his eyes.

"Yes, thank you Master." Owen replied. "Master, you mentioned earlier that, if I did what you said, I'll get to _do_ all three of you. Can we do that now?"

The boys all laughed. Mark replied: "We might have been lying _bitch_. Don't forget we're _owning_ you and we can do whatever we like with you. Or not," he added mysteriously.

Donald said mischievously: "How would you like to fuck me now?"

Owen would rather have fucked the other two but you gotta take what you can get. Owen replied with mild eagerness, "Y-yes Master, I'd like that..."

The bullies laughed wickedly then Kenny produced a big black dildo which he slid over Owen's rigid dick. It made the scared boy grow two inches longer and considerably thicker. Kenny poked it through a strap-on and secured it firmly around Owen's loins.

"What the hell are you doing Master?" Owen asked hesitantly. "Isn't my cock b-big enough?"

"It's not too bad, but if you fucked him with that, you'd hardly touch the sides." Kenny replied. "And we don't want you to cum too quickly and spoil all the fun." Then he pulled the whole seat back again leaving Owen hanging helplessly in a horizontal position, his cock trapped in the strap-on and pointing towards the floor. This done, Donald got closer to the _porcelain throne_ and Kenny wheeled him into position below Owen. He released the buckles securing Owen's arms to the toilet.

"OK bitch, fuck me now!" Donald commanded, opening his legs wide to grant Owen access to his gaping ass. Owen inserted the end of the coke can sized dildo and began to pound Donald with his hips, thrusting the huge thick tool into the bully's depths. It felt good to be thrusting like this, but Owen's dick couldn't feel a thing. It was very frustrating. He watched as Donald's massive cock wobbled before him as Owen fucked him vigorously, desperately trying to get enough sensation going to bring on his own much delayed climax. Finally, Donald began to moan and quiver as he reached his climax. Relieved but still frustrated, Owen stopped thrusting and he just hung there exhausted as his well insulated cock plopped out of Donald's gaping snatch. Kenny raised the seat into the upright position and buckled on the waist restraint.

Owen was wondering what was going to happen next. Donald was game to take a shower to clean himself up after his cum shower and he reappeared carrying a small black case. Kenny slid the two cock rings off Owen's now flaccid shaft leaving the heavy ball stretcher. Opening the black case, he took out a couple of tight rubber rings which he stretched open and slipped onto Owen's shaft. One of them gripped him just behind Owen's cock head the other at the bottom of the shaft next to his scrotum.

"W-what's that for?" Owen asked.

Mark immediately applied the purple wand to Owen's scrotum and he gasped in pain. "What did you say bitch?" he demanded. "Did you forget that we're your masters and you're our slave?"

"I'm very sorry Master." Owen replied, eager to avoid any further torture. "I was just wondering what these rubber bands are for Master. You're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"That depends _Little Girl_, on how good you are." You may experience fun or pain. It's all the same to us. Isn't it, guys?" The boys all smirked and Owen thought: _Oh shit, I don't like the look of this_. He wondered what the hell they were going to do to him to feed their sexual perverse fantasies. It crossed Owen's mind that they might _cut_ him if he didn't cooperate.

Kenny took a small device out of the case and plugged two black wires into it. Then he connected the wires onto the black rubber bands on Owen's cock. This wasn't looking good!

When Kenny switched it on, Owen felt a tiny tingle in his dick. _Oh damn, this isn't so bad_. Owen thought optimistically. When Kenny turned up the dial, Owen felt exquisite sensations running through his cock and moaned with pleasure. Kenny pressed a button and the device sent exciting electrical waves and pulses running through his _slave_ and the meek boy's cock began to swell.

"How is that _Little Girl_?" Asked Kenny.

"Mmm, it's g-good." Owen replied. Immediately, he felt an excruciating jolt in his prick followed by agonizing yet briefly stimulating waves of pain. "Aaaaaagh! Kenny, Master, please stop." Owen pleaded.

Kenny turned the dial and the pleasurable sensations resumed. "It's good to see you've remembered your manners bitch." Donald soothed caressing Owen's hair. "You see, we've complete control over you. Whether you experience pleasure or pain depends on how much you want to please us. You DO want to please us don't you bitch?"

"Oh yes Master." Owen answered, keen to avoid any further torture that these crazy bullies might dish out. "What do you want me to do?" The pleasurable sensations continued in Owen's cock giving him some respite and time to think. Owen reasoned that the only way he could manipulate these three kinky devils was to feed their fantasies and give them what they wanted while, at the same time, getting some of what he wanted. By now Owen's cock was positively drooling pre-cum and his 12-year-old brain was sex crazed.

"Master, c-could you?" Owen asked tentatively. "OK, go ahead bitch." Donald replied.

"Master, you've had your fun with me, but there's so much more we can do. If you let me go, I can give you much more pleasure. I'll do what you say, but there's so much more fun we can have."

"OK," replied Donald. "Go ahead and convince us. But I warn you, _girl_, you'll have to talk dirty to get us really turned on."

This looked promising. Owen's brain was racing already.

Mark on the other hand wasn't so sure. "If we let you off of the seat, won't you just cut and run?"

"Are you fucking joking?" Owen replied in a brief show of _courage_. "You guys have got me so turned on with your weird freaky _games_ that I just wanna fuck all three of your brains out with my throbbing rock hard dick. Look at you with your pants down. Your cocks are hanging out and those boxers aren't hiding anything. Your asses and huge round butt cheeks are hot and I can see that your holes are totally dripping and ready for a real solid fuck.

"Well that's a good start." enthused Kenny. "Do you think we should give him a go guys? After all, what've we got to lose? If he's as horny as he says he is, we're all in for a good time. If he escapes, we've had plenty of fun with him already and we can always trap another sweet little bitch to play with and rule."

Owen ignored the insult and began to feel he was still strong despite the pain, so he continued. "Yeah, that's right Master. You obviously like to be the boss. Let me go and I'll lie down and let you sit on my cock. You can fuck me as long as you want. If you order me to, I'll grope your cock and suck your nipples. I'll see if I can give you an orgasm while you're bouncing up and down on my cock and grinding your butt."

"Oh, I love it when he talks dirty." Mark said licking his upper row of teeth. The boys went into a huddle to discuss _games_. They decided to free Owen to see what happened. All three of them set to unbuckling his restraints. Owen's whole body was stiff from being restrained for so long and his cock was limp.

"Oh, you poor _girl_..." sympathized Donald as he watched Owen stretching my aching limbs. "Let's give him a _massage_, guys."

They jerked Owen up onto his feet and forced him to spread his open palms on the cold sticky wall. Thy poured lotion onto his shoulders, back, legs and butt and gave him the first real massage he ever had in his life. They explored, probed and manipulated every muscle. Then they flipped Owen over and did the same to his front. This done, they homed in on his nipples and genitals, sucking and licking with such enthusiasm that they soon had Owen's cock hard again.

Mark quickly positioned himself above Owen's rigid shaft kneeling on the bed, legs astride Owen's with his back to the small boy's in the reverse cowboy position. Mark lowered himself carefully so that just the tip of Owen's rock-hard tool penetrated the outer lips of Mark's oozing ass. He teased Owen's swollen knob end with great delicacy as if he had all the time in the world. Owen was desperate to ram his cock into Mark and give him a solid fuck but, for the moment, he had other ideas. Donald added his own contribution to the tease by lying down between Owen's legs and licked his balls, sucking them alternately into his pre-teen debauched mouth as if they were jawbreakers. He then used his talented tongue to lick up and down Owen's shaft. The tongue-tied boy guessed he was relishing his _lover's_ ass juices and soon by the moans coming from Mark, Owen guessed that the blonde boy was also licking his cock.

While this was happening, Kenny knelt with his legs on each side of Owen's head and lowered his cock onto Owen's face, urging him to suck him off. Owen was surprisingly _glad_ to help him and licked and sucked both Kenny's nether lips and cock with enthusiasm. Kenny's engorged balls were swinging lasciviously above Owen so he helped himself, kneading the firm sweaty flesh and pinching and rubbing the sacks. It was the most erotic experience of Owen's young life, being teased by an ass making love to the end of his cock while another boy licked his balls and shaft and a third was urging Owen to make Kenny cum by licking and sucking him dry. Owen was beside himself with lust. But he was scared that, if he did anything at all to signify defiance, these three devils would immediately turn the tables on him. Owen knew by now that they were quite capable of putting him in a Hell of pain. Owen decided to say nothing and go with the flow, letting them have their own wicked way with him. Somehow, the feeling of being totally dominated by these three bullies was incredibly erotic to an extent that he never even imagined before.

Mark suddenly sat down hard on Owen's rigid wiener and he felt the knob invade deep into Mark's slick ass bumping right up against his sweet spot.

"Uuuungh! That's so fucking good." He moaned as Mark ground his cock down on Owen's pubic bone while savoring the sensation of having his ass filled and stretched by Owen's swollen six-inch cock. He withdrew, then rammed himself down on Owen repeatedly. When he got into a rhythm, the other two withdrew and watched the spectacle of Owen being submissively fucked by their friend. Owen closed his eyes and was so absorbed by the vigorous fuck that he was receiving that he hardly noticed them swiftly cuff his wrists and ankles and attach them to the coat hook. As Mark's rhythm increased to fever pitch, Owen knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Owen could tell by his crazy moans and curses that he was close too. When Owen's balls drew up against his body and the delicious sensations coursed through his abdomen, Owen knew that this pent-up ejaculation would be a **BIG** one. Possibly his biggest ever. Suddenly, Owen was literally seeing stars as a massive full body orgasm consumed him. Waves and waves of delicious pleasure sent jet after jet of thick creamy spunk speeding up Owen's shaft into Mark's welcoming ass. Mark's climax arrived simultaneously and Owen felt his internal muscles spasm to milk his cock and coax the last drops of semen out of him.

Exhausted by the intensity of his orgasm, Owen just laid there in a state of post coital relaxation. The bullies however, hadn't finished with him yet. Donald flicked Owen's soft cock and said dismissively:

"Look at this tiny _worm_. That's no good to us is it guys? What's to be done? He said he wants to fuck all three of us, but Kenny's not had his share of cock yet."

Appalled, scared and with his brain absolutely racing, Owen wondered what their next move would be. Spread out on his coat, he was still their captive and there was nothing he could do but wait. Kenny seemed sympathetic and asked Owen if he would like a drink. Owen was thirsty, so he agreed. He returned with a thermos of water which Owen sucked down quickly without a minute's pause. It tasted a bit odd but Owen needed a drink so he finished it off and lay there wondering what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes later, Owen felt a warm flush spread through his body and he was feeling _happy_ and relaxed. Kenny took a small tube of lubricant out of his jacket pocket and proceeded to spread it on Owen's cock and balls. Kenny drew back Owen's foreskin and oiled the shrunken helmet generously. As he massaged, Owen felt the familiar stirring in his balls and watched surprised as his dick began to swell without restraint.

"It looks like the lube's starting to work," Mark said with a huge grin on his face.

"Master, w-what do you mean?" Owen inquired. "Did you put it in the w-water?"

"I didn't think you'd fall for it twice." Said Kenny. "But you're such a horny sex-crazed _girl_, that your brains are in your dick. Plus, I don't think you'll be complaining. Your cock will be hard in no time."

Kenny wasn't wrong. As he continued the massage with his large wanton hands, Owen began to swell and harden until he was again sporting an impressive erection. The bullies all looked pleased.

Over the next hour they took turns to work on Owen's rigid shaft, teasing and pleasing it until Owen thought another ejaculation was inevitable. But each time, as he began to gasp and squirm, willing the ejaculation on, they stopped the delicious stimulation and ruined his orgasm. The constant edging built up Owen's sexual excitement to fever pitch until he was absolutely desperate to cum. The pressure kept his member absolutely rock hard as they denied Owen climax over and over again. In his captive position, Owen's hands tied to the toilet there was nothing he could do. Owen just had to settle down submissively and take it.

Finally, Kenny stripped off his winter clothing and, completely naked, straddled Owen on the floor. This time there was no subtlety in his approach. He collected a liberal amount of the lube in his palm and slapped it into Owen's ass. Kenny inserted two oily fingers into Owen's slit and frigged himself vigorously. Once readied, he sank his lubed ass straight down onto Owen's rigid shaft. They both gasped as the tip of Owen's cock bumped Kenny's cervix then he fucked him furiously. This time Owen was able to last much longer and Kenny transported himself through wave after wave of orgasm before he finally made Owen cum too. Kenny slumped down onto Owen as he filled his spasming ass with jet after jet of hot cum.

Owen thought this would be the finale as his exhausted member shrunk, but the bullies weren't finished. Donald knelt beside their _prey_ and enthusiastically sucked Owen's soft cock into his mouth, cleaning up the remnants of the smaller boy's creamy white semen as well as Kenny's abundant ass juices. While he was doing this, Mark worked on Owen's nipples, rubbing and pinching them to make them erect. Then he licked and sucked them lasciviously. The effect was electrifying, both in Owen's nipples and at the end of his cock. Owen watched in amazement as his shaft swelled to a full mast erection in double quick time. Any other moment, Owen wouldn't have thought this possible.

The bullies resumed the edging, teasing and wanking Owen's bone hard shaft and the swollen plum head. Time and time again they had Owen on the edge. But every time they playfully denied him the pleasure of a climax. They constantly commented that they were in charge and Owen was just their plaything. He longed for release but they continued their game until Owen was almost _insane_ with sexual excitement.

Finally, they miscalculated and tipped him over the edge. Spurt after spurt of creamy potent sperm shot up into the air, much to the delight of the three dominant sluts. Mark climbed onto me and presented his luscious smelly backside and gaping ass to Owen's face as he sucked the remains off his cock. For a short time, it felt so good while my cock was still hard but Owen was horrified when he continued. His balls was so sensitive that it almost hurt as Mark continued to stimulate it with his talented tongue. Owen begged him to stop but he redoubled his efforts.

"Let's see if we can milk him again." Donald said sporting a fox-like grin. His two friends all shared the same smirk.

"No, no you can't do that!" Owen shouted desperately. He winced in agony as Mark immediately slapped his balls.

"What did you say, _Girl_?" he demanded. "Did you forget that we're your masters and you're just a slave boy?

Completely defeated, Owen squeaked: "S-sorry, but I won't be able to cum again and my cock's too sensitive."

"We'll see about that." Mark replied and continued with the expert blow job. Unbelievably, Owen's member soon started to harden and in his talented mouth and the edging resumed. The bullies took turns to blow Owen until finally, when they'd had enough, Mark wanked Owen furiously and coaxed a few drops of white jizz out of Owen's reluctant dick.

The bullies all laughed as Owen's prick rapidly shrunk. Doanld asked: "Would you like us to let you go now _Girl_?" Totally relieved Owen replied:

"Oh yes Master. T-this was cool. It's been the best time of my whole life. I'd like to come back another day soon for some more fun."

"Oh, that's good, _Girl_. That's exactly what we had in mind." Donald replied.

With this they locked Owen's now tiny cock into a chastity belt. A steel band encircled me between his balls and his body and a stainless-steel curved tube with a slit in the end constrained his penis. The two halves of this belt were locked together with a small stainless-steel padlock.

"You can piss through this but there's no way it will let you have a hard on and you can't cum." Kenny informed. We've got the only key. If you want to be freed, meet us in the same stall at the same time next week and we'll see what we can do for you."

_What could I do? Did I have a choice_? Besides Owen was completely taken by his darkest desire!


End file.
